Titan Fall
Titan Fall is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 49th case of the game. It is the first case set in Daisywood. Plot During opening sequence of Daisywood, Fatiha bid farewell to Abraham, who goes back to Seashore Rouge to bring his niece Jamie up. Then upon going to women restroom, she heard a girl cries out for help. Until Fatiha discovered that a girl is actually a young Christa who's has been abducted 53 years ago, but it was just a hologram. Christa begs her to rescue her from the leader of Project Deathstalker, Vermilion Master. But before she could touch her, Christa's image turned into unseen supernatural being and attacks Fatiha. Fatiha screams as her body begin to squirm and unable to call any help. Then she starts to hallucinate a terrorist attack in India, along with walls and floor were dyed in blood before she freaks out and run away, screaming hysterically. Previously, the Liberty Agency had arrested Natasha Borisova, the Deathstalker's second-in-command, for murdering Nadia Radchenko and Victoria Cartwright. Chief MacLeod moved the team to Daisywood. Fatiha arrives with a very bad condition and wanted to work, but the Chief told her to rest from all the events of the last case. Roxanne was instructed to give the player a tour of Daisywood, much to her disappointment. Roxanne obliged anyway and took the player to the iconic epic film sets to find the leader. There, they found an epic movie actress Gemma Maysonet tied in the shackles with slash wounds. The five people were labelled as suspects: Christabel Reagan (ghostwriter), Ricardo Torres (victim's lover), Robert and Roberta Olson "aka Olson Twins" (reality show presenters), Kenny and Kenna Dougherty "aka Dougherty Twins" (victim's agents), and Teagen Siddall (film director). While searching for evidences, Roxanne goes to the theater to find the top secret files in which turned out to be Night Spirit Project. Then, Vermilion Master attempts to attack the player, but Roxanne shots it with her gun. He realize that his follower has turns against him and leaves, swearing that he will kill all of Liberty Agency members in full force. Mid-investigation, Nora found an underground depot below the poolside. Furthermore, an angry Olson twins threatened to shutdown the film awards ceremony. The team gathered enough evidence to incriminate Kenny and Kenna Dougherty as Gemma's killers. The Dougherty twins, victim's agents, were eventually incriminated by Roxanne and the player for the murder. After denying involvement, they admitted to the murder. Kenna said that Gemma was yelling at her brother Kenny all the time, but the last straw for them was when they got arrested and jailed, for being terrorists, cult follower and drug possession, in which they said the drugs belonged to Gemma. Enraged at Gemma for giving them a criminal record and ruining their dreams as an epic actors, Kenny and Kenna chased Gemma to the epic film set, tied her up with shackles and slashed her to death with ancient knife. Judge Pereira sentenced both to 20 years in jail. During The Rise of Night Spirit (1/6), MacLeod sent Roxanne and the player to the theater again, this time to investigate about MediCore R&D. They found a dictaphone belonging to Ricardo Torres, which recorded one of his meetings with Roberta Olson, a reality show presenter and former MediCore's public officer. Ricardo refused to talk but revealed that they met in the Primavera Pool. There, the team found the Olson's folder, which (per Nora) proved that MediCore R&D was engaging in revival of the Night Spirit to attacked SDU again. With that solid piece of evidence, the team shut down the pharmaceutical and arrested the Olson twins. Meanwhile, Fatiha falsely arrested Christabel Reagan for breaking in the theater and stealing a film reel. The player was not convinced by the arrest so they took Roxanne to investigate the theater once more, where they found Teagen Siddall guilty of the crime. Fatiha then apologized to Christabel for her mistake as the Night Spirit due for not focus her duty as detective. Chief MacLeod found out about Fatiha's mistake and told her that the next time she made a major mistake, he would kick her out of the force. Fatiha said that she began attacked by the unseen supernatural being which turned out to be Night Spirit, the ghost who kidnapped Christa Rees 53 years ago. She also took the time to state that she should become more of a humble person. Summary Victim *'Gemma Maysonet' Murder Weapon *'Ancient Knife' Killer *'Dougherty Twins' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect drives a limousine. *The suspect practices acupuncture. *The suspect wears Yamada earpiece. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect drives a limousine. *The suspect practices acupuncture. *The suspect wears Yamada earpiece. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect drives a limousine. *The suspect practices acupuncture. *The suspect has identical twins. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect drives a limousine. *The suspect practices acupuncture. *The suspect wears Yamada earpiece. *The suspect has identical twins. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect drives a limousine. *The suspect practices acupuncture. *The suspect wears Yamada earpiece. Killer's Profile *The killer eats frozen yogurt. *The killer drives a limousine. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer wears Yamada earpiece. *The killer has identical twins. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Rise of Night Spirit (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Daisywood Category:Copyrighted Images